


Sonic rams into a wall and dies.

by Moss_knight



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Debt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Child Death, M/M, Mpreg, Oh sans gets arrested, Sans uses bones/boneself, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500, cross posted in the kalvin garrah comment section under the neopronouns video, its not the focus but it’s there, ramming into a wall and dying, sonics body, tampering with a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_knight/pseuds/Moss_knight
Summary: Read the title and the tags
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 1





	Sonic rams into a wall and dies.

Sans looked on in horror and shock as sonic slammed into the wall. “ Sonic!” Bones screamed out in terror. Sonic fell to the ground as coins started to pop out of his body. Sans fell to the ground holding bones stomach. How was bone ever going to pay off bones debt and support this child? Sans sobbed before bone got up, reaching a hand out to bones now deceased husband before his body poofed into coins. Sans carefully picked up the coins hoping that bone could sell them in order to get out of bones debt. After picking up all of the coins sans headed outside were bone was arrested for tampering with the body. Defeated, sans rode off in the cop car, atleast bone won’t have any debt now.


End file.
